Right Place, Wrong Time
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Ever been in the right place but at the wrong time? Don't worry your not alone. (Mostly focuses on a pair of OC and their misadventures in the Rurouni Kenshin Anime/Manga universe)


Right Place, Wrong Time  
(A Rurouni Kenshin Fic by PhantomChajo)

(A/N: This is an experiment plain and simple. I have ideas of where to go with it, but atm it is still just ideas. The OCs are characters that me and a friend have played in various game settings, from DC to Marvel, sci-fi to fantasy and everything in between. They have been genetically tinkered with from the time they were very young but what they have is all they have no sudden sprouting of extra powers etc. And yes I know I tend to bounce back and forth with past & present tense when writing.

Rurouni Kenshin, etc all belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Time period: Late autumn 1878, 11th Meiji - post Shishio but before Kenshingumi return to Tokyo

Money: Yen, paper & coin

Clothing style: Both traditional as well as western/foreigner

Language: [English], _Atevi_ Atevi is the language created by C.J. Cherryh for her Foreigner series, Japanese courtesy of Google translate so if anything is wrong, blame it not me.)

.

* * *

.

Chapter 01

["What an oh so wonderful, fan-fucking-tastic start to our so called vacation,"] grumbled the shorter of the pair standing in a deserted alley. Their cloth covered arm held firmly across their nose and mouth, causing words to be somewhat muffled. ["Can we please just go? I don't think I can stand the smell much longer."]

The second, slightly taller of the pair stood up dusting their hands against their legs in disgust. ["Yeah…. Nothing we can do for the girl anyways, was probably dead before we arrived."] A rather sharp kick to the body that lay sprawled at their feet. ["Sick fucker,"] they muttered, stuffing a small bag of coins into the pocket of the coat they were wearing, ["At least we got a little bit of money for the trouble. Maybe enough to find you something else to wear since you blend in to the populace better than I do."] Another glance at the dead body at their feet then to the girl just to reconfirm their suspicion that something had gone wrong with their method of transportation.

No more was said as the pair shouldered their travel packs then made their way, silently and stealthily, out of the alley where they blended into the late afternoon traffic threading through one of the many marketplaces of the city. The shorter one, while preferring to be out front, stayed in the taller one's shadow for the time being. The taller one kept a steady 'I know where I'm going, please don't bother me' attitude and even with their foreign attire, round glasses and gambler's hat, eyes slide right past them leaving no memory of what the person looked like.

A scream echoed from the deserted alleyway minutes later as a young girl, taking a shortcut to the market, stumbled upon the grisly scene. It wasn't long before the shrill sound of police whistles filled the air.

The shorter of the pair glanced back over their shoulder just once. ["We were _Insheibi tadiirima _with that kill,"] they said softly to their companion then slipped into a nearly deserted side street that held gathering shadows.

The taller just shrugged, the barest hint of a shoulder movement. ["_Hata-mai tadiiri-ma_. It was a simple case of_ haronniin, _so _biichi-gi_ was not required,"] the taller murmured back as they joined their companion in the shadows. ["So.. _hata-mai_** 'Sarin-ji Babsidi'**?"]

["_Hei_ **'Chajo-ji Nokhada'**,"] the one called 'Sarin', replied. ["At least this time we got to pick our aliases."]

["_Hei_,"] 'Chajo' replied. ["Alright with a little _baji-naji_ I'll have you a decent looking kimono for a good price and then we can go find something to eat. Don't know about you but I'm hungry and my head is starting to feel like someone's trying to use a jackhammer on it."]

'Sarin' frowned in concern. ["Why didn't you say something earlier?"]

'Chajo' just wave off the comment as she let the strap of her travel pack slide off her shoulder. ["Was kind of distracted at the time. I have a theory about what may or may not have happened by the way. We'll talk more when I'm back."] She handed the pack to her partner before stepping out of the shadows of the side street. She slipped between a few stalls before emerging into the late afternoon, early evening of the open marketplace. As she darted between two people an indignant female squeal followed by some fairly unflattering words about foreigners was said rather loudly. "_Watashitachi wa anata no gengo o shiranai to iu shōjo to omoikomazu_,"(1) she tossed over her shoulder.

The girl squeak's in embarrassment going red in the face and turning quickly to her companion to apologize, only to stop and blink in confusion. "_Aoshi-sama?_"(2)

The moment the foreigner passed between them, it felt like sun had vanished sending icy shadows sliding down his spine to coil into a tight knot in his gut. Amusement rippled across his senses as if he was being laughed at, then vanished as the man spun, reaching out to grab the person who just passed between him and his younger female companion. A second feeling, this time aimed at him and more hostile and deadly than the first, flared for several heartbeats then vanished as he twisted back around, ice blue eyes darted about searching for the threat. He clenched his fists tightly fighting the instinct to draw his blades and bare steel against the unknown enemy that threatened him and his companion. Several more heartbeats passed before he took a deep breath then let it out, slowly uncurling his hands. Try as he might, he could not recall what the person looked like beyond a little shorter than himself, dark clothes, a hat and a hint of glowing blue eyes that vanished behind dark lenses. That in and of itself stuck as highly unusual in his mind.

The girl looks in the direction the foreigner went for a moment and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Her confusion is evident by the look on her face as she once more looks up to the man she adores beyond words. "_Aoshi-sama?_"

Aoshi shakes his head, eyes narrowed as he does. "_Kinishinaide_,"(3) and with that he turns, heading them back towards home. They had in their possession what they came for original so there was no reason to linger in an area that was suddenly no longer safe in his mind. He lead the girl away via the quickest, yet safest path that avoided the chilling darkness lurking in the growing shadows.

Slipping silently into the clothing shop, 'Chajo' looks over the selection offered. Start from the get go she discards anything in bright colors and most of the pale ones. She ends up with a selection that include a dark navy blue, a deep green, and a red so dark it looked like spilled blood. During the entire time she was searching, the shop owner was watching and muttering to herself about filthy gaijin putting their hands on her merchandise. Crossing her arms over her chest 'Chajo' in thought as she let her eyes move from one kimono to the next. "_Anata wa kurodearu koto o izureka o motte imasu ka? Gutaitekini don'na sutekina muji no sōgi matchingu-tai to kimono?_"(5) she asked, lips curling up into what could be called a chilling smile as she looked over the rim of her dark tinted glasses.

Ten minutes later, 'Chajo' was walking out of the shop, a wrapped and tied bundle tucked under her arm, unconcerned about the people around her at the moment. As she was returning to 'Sarin', she paused long enough to pull a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket, take one out, return the pack and retrieve her lighter. After lighting the cigarette, she took a deep draw letting the sweet tasted of cinnamon and clove dance over her tongue along with taste/sensation of ashe and heat. Twin streams of smoke plumed from her nose as she brought the cigarette once more to her lips for another drag. Just as she started to drop her zippo back into her coat pocket she stopped and glanced at it. Her mind dredged up the tidbit of information about it, ['First made and patented in the 1940's…. I'm starting to think we have a few years to go before then.'] With a sigh she dropped the zippo into her pocket and started forward again only to stop as someone stepped into her path. She glanced down at the black western boots a moment, then let her eyes trail upwards. Dark navy blue slacks with a matching jacket, brown belt with a pouch to the right and a sword hanging from the left, pristine white gloves and a cap tucked under one arm. Between the first two fingers of the left hand was a hand-rolled cigarette.

The police officer gestured with the hand holding the cigarette. _"Watashi wa toraburu anata ni watashi no tabako no tame no hikari no tame no shunkan o moraemasu ka?"(6)_

'Chajo' understood perfectly well what he said, but tipped her head to the side and up slightly. ["Pardon?"] she asked with a slightly deeper voice. She allowed her eyes to roam the officers face a moment or two. A narrow face, longer than it was wide, thin mouth curved in a pleasant yet false smile, intelligent amber eyes gleamed from below eyelids half closed and a few inky black strands of hair falling into his face while the rest was smoothed back.

"_Ah so...Wari wari_…,"(7) he commented then switched to English, once more gesturing with his left hand, as he repeated his question. ["Could I bother you for a light?"]

["Ah.. of course officer,"] 'Chajo' replied casually as she tucked the package under her arm before she placed her own cigarette between her lips then pulled the lighter out one handed. Her other hand surreptitiously removed the cellophane wrapper as a precaution. No need to try and explain just what it was. She withdrew the zippo and in one fluid motion had it open, lit and held up so the officer could light his cigarette. As he bent down, 'Chajo' glanced at the man standing behind him. Gravity defying blonde hair, one eye closed, the other wide open, a dark purple headband and a pair of _tsuka_ showing over his shoulders.

["Thank you,"] the officer said as he straightened, taking a deep draw from his now lit cigarette and blocking man behind him from view.

Chajo flipped the zippo closed, extinguishing the flame, and dropped it back into her pocket. She removed her own cigarette from between her lips, tapped the ash off then took a draw. ["You're welcome,"] she replied, smoke curling from her mouth as she spoke. ["Is there anything else I can do for you officer?"]

The officer smiled once more as he removed his cap from under his arm. ["No. Thank you, that was all I needed, have a pleasant evening."] He performed an abbreviated bow before he stepped to the side and continued on.

'Chajo' turned slightly to watch the pair a moment as they melded into the early evening crowds. For just the briefest of moments, gleaming amber meet glowing blue. Her lips curled upwards in an amused smirk as she made a mocking salute with the hand that held her cigarette before disappearing into the crowd.

.

* * *

.

"_Jōshi wa, watashi wa sono otoko no nochi doko e iku ka, Battousai to no keiyaku o ittemitai?_"(7) the blonde muttered.

"_Soshite, anata wa yori hayaku sore wa baka anata o taosu tame ni Battousai o totta yori mo shinde iru to omoimasu. Watashi ni on'na o nokoshite._"(8)

"_On'na? Honki ka?_"(9) the blonde asked looking over his shoulder in confusion. Then he remembered then his dealings with a fellow Juppongatana, Honjou Kamatari, and it all made sense in a strange way.

_"Aho! Anata ga yō ni meirei sa reta yō ni tada Battousai to no keiyaku o iku."_ (10)The officer takes one last drag from his cigarette before he drops it to the ground. He doesn't bother grinding it out, there's plenty of foot traffic at the moment to do it for him. With his right hand in his pocket, his left brushing the saya of his katana, he made his way to the Police Station. After all, paperwork waited for no one.

.

* * *

.

["Took you long enough,"] 'Sarin' commented as she twisted the shadows of the side street to discourage anyone from lingering too long. Silently she accepted the wrapped package as well as the cigarette from her partner. ["Any problems?"] she asked after taking a drag from the cigarette. A flick of the fingers and a blade appeared in hand to slice through the twine only to vanished again a moment later. Upon opening the package, she set the first bundle of cloth to the side. ["If that's what I think it is, there's no way I'm wearing it."] She ignored her partner's low laugh as she pulled the second item from the paper wrappings. She held it up for inspection, noting that the material was of good quality and almost new. ["Do I have to?"] she asked, meaning her own coat and blades strapped to her back. Dropping the material, she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

["I'm not saying you have to strip completely and wear it, just take off your coat and blades. The kimono can go over your suite and I'll split the seams,"] 'Chajo' said as she removed her hat and glasses to run a hand through her mind-back length, average brown hair. Unlike her partners inky black hair and Asian features, she was completely average to the point of being unmemorable. The only thing that stood out were their eyes. Hers was a pale lupin blue so pure they glowed and her partners were like molten gold gleaming in the darkness.

["The coat and one blade, I can hide the other easily enough,"] 'Sarin' countered as she uncrossed her arms and proceeded to remove her sheathed katanas and coat. When she slips it on, the kimono reaches to her ankles.

["I'll hem it up later, once we're at as secure of a location as possible,"] 'Chajo' said as she folded up her partner's coat and stowed it away in one of the travel packs. Before securing it closed, she dug out a bottle of moderate pain relievers and took a couple before replacing it back in the pack. ["Knee, thigh or hip?"]

["Hip. Easier to move,"] 'Sarin' said as she closed the kimono right over left looking for a way to secure it closed without having to resort to using the obi. She didn't miss what her partner had done.

["Other way."]

["Why?"]

["Right over left is reserved for dressing a corpse,"] 'Chajo' commented as she secured the second katana's _saya_ on her belt, much the same way the officer from earlier had his fastened. She reached for the obi, ignoring her partner's look of distaste as she did, and measured it out the old way. From the tip of her nose to the end of her arm. ["Standard size of about fifteen feet by twelve inches, don't think they've changed very much between now and our time."] She settled on a discarded create, motioning for her partner to come closer.

'Sarin' let out a huffed sigh but relented, letting her partner wrap the obi once around her waist before measuring out a length to hang. She made a motion with her hand and in a few moments had a lit clove cigarette held between the fingers of said hand. Even though she acted put out or disgruntled with what was going on, she implicitly trusted her partner with their survival. She was the fighter, the killer, the assassin of the two of them. Her partner was the one that gathered the information, set up assignments, made sure she had support and when the shit hit the fan was there as her backup. They were sisters in all but blood.

'Chajo' stood up, snagging the cigarette as she did and set to work making sure everything was secure on her partner. ["Ok, double check," she instructed as she set to packing the remains of the obi into the second travel pack.

'Sarin' nodded then started stretching, bending and moving. A back-flip was performed as well as drawing and resheathing her katana. ["I'm good."] She slung her travel pack over her shoulder, managing to get one more drag off the cigarette before her partner reclaimed it. ["So, food first. Procurement of more currency second. And a place to stay third. Right?"]

["Yes, and from here on out we speak Japanese only."] 'Chajo' confirmed with a nod as she placed her hat back on and slid the dark-tinted glasses back as well.

"_Hai!" _'Sarin' agreed with a laugh, mentally dissipating the unnatural gathering of shadows.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Everything else goes here…

Definitions/Explanations/Translations etc:

Sarin: Alias for Amari Starchaser aka NightBlade of the Silver Talon Elite = Shadow manipulation, minor shadow teleport (30ft max), Danger sense (vibe/echo when Anna is the target), enhanced senses (all), master swordsman (twin katana style favored)

Chajo: Alias for Amari Starchaser aka NightBlade of the Silver Talon Elite = Shadow manipulation, minor shadow teleport (30ft max), Danger sense (vibe/echo when Anna is the target), enhanced senses (all), master swordsman (twin katana style favored)

Atevi (Again, created by C.J. Cherryh for her Foreigner series I do NOT own.. but I love the language anyways)

insheibi : indiscreet, provoking attention  
tadiiri : sister  
-ji : sir; miss ; ma'am  
-ma : honored sir, honored lady  
biichi-gi : finesse in removing obstacles  
haronniin : systems under stress, needing adjustment  
hata-mai : It's all right  
hei : of course/yes  
Baji : Fortune  
naji : Chance  
Babsidi : ''Lethal''  
Nokhada : "Fiesty"

Japanese:

Tsuka = Handle of a Katana  
Saya = sheath, usually made of lacquered wood.

1 - Never assume little girl that we don't know your language  
2 - Lord Aoshi (Do I really need to explain this one?)  
3 – Never Mind  
4 - Do you have any that are black? Specifically any nice plain funeral kimono with a matching obi?  
5 - Could I trouble you a moment for a light for my cigarette?  
6 – I see… sorry…  
7 - Boss, want me to go after that guy or go deal with Battousai?  
8 - (And you'd be dead faster than it took Battousai to defeat you idiot. Leave the woman to me.)  
9 – A woman? Are you serious?  
10 - Dumbass! Just go deal with Battousai like you were ordered to.


End file.
